


Unconditional Faith

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Series: Unintended: Jack & Ianto drabbles [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: Some of Ianto's thoughts after finding out about Jack's previous involvement with the 456





	Unconditional Faith

As much as he hates it, Ianto understands: a handful of children versus the world. Was there really a choice?

If he were a better person, if he’d never worked for Torchwood, perhaps, he would think Jack a monster; children don’t deserve to die least of all because no one loves them.

But... Ianto gets it. He doesn’t like it in the least, but, well, it’s always Jack, isn’t it? It’s always Jack left with the difficult decisions, Jack who’s saved the world over and over, asking nothing in return, and it’s Jack who will do it again. He’s certain.


End file.
